Continuous melt processes are utilized to produce a variety of products ranging from chocolates to plastics. In some situations, a continuous melt process can afford one or more benefits as compared to a noncontinuous or batch-type process. Such benefits include improved yields, faster processing times, decreased production costs and improved products.
Many continuous processes are performed using an extruder. For example, Haering et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,129 discloses a process of preparing polyamides (Nylon) using an extruder. Rapp U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,529 discloses a process for producing chocolate using an extruder. Wiedmann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,444 discloses a process for the production of caseinates using an extruder.
The present invention provides a new and improved continuous melt process for use in producing a new zinc oxide/pentaerythritol chemical product wherein the product of the process is much improved as compared to zinc oxide and pentaerythritol physical blends as disclosed in Elliott U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,451, and zinc oxide/pentaerythritol products produced using batch processes as disclosed in WIPO publications WO 93/07208 to Ferro Corporation and WO 94/10113 to Unichema Chemie B.V. Applicants believe that the chemical product of the present invention is improved because the new process provides carefully controlled time at temperature which in turn provides better process and quality control, yielding a vastly improved chemical product.